


I'll Never Give Up Hope.

by constellation_of_kasterborous



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope Can't be Erased, I just want them all to be happy, Memory Loss, takes place over the summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_of_kasterborous/pseuds/constellation_of_kasterborous
Summary: Hope Mikaelson attended The Salvatore School for The Young and Gifted for 10-years. Alaric Saltzman had about 1 hour to schedule her room cleaned out and burn her files before he’d forget her.Though the Headmaster fulfilled his promise to the tribrid. He missed a few things.Or: The group of loosely connected one-shots where during the summer Josie, Landon and Alaric find remnants of Hope Mikaelson throughout the school and wonder who this person was.





	1. The Starling

Josie Saltzman entered the aviary that was located just outside the west wing of the school. As soon as the witch stepped through the threshold she was immediately greeted by the sound of dozens of screeching birds and the metal clangs of their cages. The room smelled of bird dropping, musty straw and life. Josie had been tasked with feeding all of these feathered creatures over the summer break. As the Gemini looked around the aviary, she saw there were dozens of birds, all of them different colours, sizes and species which meant they’d all require different types and amounts of food.

Josie resisted the urge to sigh. _Maybe not going with Lizzie and Mum was a mistake. _

Now make no mistake, Josette Saltzman was a glass-half-full kind of girl. She tried to look on the bright side of even the worst situations and she’d do the same here. It was probably the reason why she had survived being Lizzie’s twin sister for fifteen years with only minimal instances of _actual_ fights. Though when Josie thought about it, they seemed to be fighting more and more recently. Maybe that was what happened before Gemini twins merged. Maybe it was a psychological adaptation that made merging easier. Maybe….

Josie forced those thoughts out of her mind. Being a pessimist was someone else’s job. The Gemini witch shook her head and plastered on a wide smile. It was her ‘get through-the-situation-with-as-little-drama-as-possible-smile’ it was the same one she’d used when she and Lizzie were 7 and Lizzie had wanted to play with her toys _and_ when they were 13 and Lizzie had wanted to use her makeup _and_ when they were 14 and Lizzie wanted her crush _and_ when-

She was getting off topic. _Be_ _Positive_.

Josie walked over to the first cage, deciding that starting sooner would be better. Stuck to the metal bars of the enclosure, was a piece of paper listing all the information about the feathery creature. 

_Name: Maximus_

_Species: Tyto alba (Barn Owl)_

_Owner: Ashley Jackson (grade 8)_

_Food requirement: 1 magically frozen rat._

Josie walked over to where the food for the birds was stored, her shoes crunching on old rat bones and straw. The witch started retrieving what was required. She’d been doing this every morning for the past few years, though she’d only been feeding her own owl, well her’s and Lizzie’s. On the bright side, at least Josie knew what she was doing and a lack-of-experience wouldn’t be the thing slowing her down in feeding no less than 45 birds. 

Even though Josie had opted not to ‘go across the pond’, with her sister, and was staying at the school over the summer break to watch over her father. To make sure he didn’t buy a speed boat or start going out with Jeremy Gilbert for “hunting trips”. That was the main reason yes. But, Josie had also kind of wanted to have some fun of her own in Mystic Falls and maybe even get a summer job at the Mystic Grill. It’d be nice, not always having to ask her father for money. 

Though Josie should have seen it coming that her father would sooner stop drinking then let her go into _the human world_ unsupervised. So instead he suggested she feed the school owls while everyone was on summer break. It wasn’t that bad, she was getting paid for it and the birds weren’t the worst company once you got past the screeching and cage rattling. Though Josie did suspect that Dorian was saving some money with their little arrangement by not having the caretaker do it over the summer. 

So that’s how Josette Saltzman spent her first morning of the summer break. Giving rats, day-old chicks, insects and every other kind of bird food to owls, finches, kookaburras and every other bird under the sun that the witches of The Salvatore School for The Young and Gifted owned. If you took magic classes at the school it was mandatory to have a familiar to practice non-harmful magic on. Most of the witches had birds but others had rats and toads, some were disappointed her father hadn’t followed Hogwarts’ lead and allowed cats to be familiars.

Though Josie supposed they might not get along very well with the wolves. Especially Rafael in his current state. 

That was also something Josie needed to do this summer. Figure out a way to turn him back. She’d already tried siphoning the magic (since wolf form wasn’t a werewolf’s natural state and therefore the turn happened through magic) but it hadn’t worked. Josie would have to ask Raf how he had even managed to get stuck as a wolf. Her father thought it might be similar to the Crescent Pack and how they stayed wolves until a full moon. But according to the files the last crescent wolf they had at the School was Henry and he’d left the school after becoming a hybrid….somehow. 

The Gemini witch only had a handful of birds left to feed when she came upon one that made her pause. It was a common starling with feathers of black, purple and green. Josie didn’t know why but something about the bird made her vision fuzzy around the edges and she had the strangest urge to ignore the bird. 

Josie shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision and examined the paper attached to the bird’s cage.

_Name: Crescent_

_Species: Sturnidae (Starling)_

_Owner: Hope Mikaelson (grade 11) _

_Food requirement: 5 crickets. _

The name Hope Mikaelson was one that Josie did not recognise. Which in itself was strange. She and Lizzie were quite literally the first students to attend the school and since they were old enough to learn how they’d been giving tours to all new recruits. The witch had thought she’d known everyone at the school. Especially the member of her own faction because after all _she cared too much_.

The name Mikaelson was a famous one though. The Originals were a family of vampires and vampires can’t procreate. They all leaned it in Sex Ed. It might be a coincidence that this poor girl shared a last name with the worst family in the world. Still that unfortunate luck seems like a reason Josie would remember her. 

The Gemini witch tried to dig through her memory but couldn’t come up with anything and just thinking about this Hope person made Josie's head hurt. The twin shook her head and went to get the Starling it’s food. It was probably nothing. Maybe this Hope girl had been a part of Penelope’s mean girl squad and Josie had blocked out her existence. Though, when her ex had been wandering the halls of the school, Josie knew she had taken _particular_ notice of all the girls Penelope hung with. 

However improbable that explanation of the bird’s owner seemed comforting and right sounding in Josie’s mind. Even though there was something weird about the bird it was just easier to believe that convent explanation. Though Josie couldn’t explain why.

The witch moved onto the next bird. A snowy owl named Hedwig. _How original_.


	2. The Song.

Landon dragged the tip of his pen across the page, striking a dark line through the text and crossing yet another item off his list. The dark-haired boy looked over the tasks scribbled on the paper trying to decide which of them would be the quickest and least painful. 

Dorian had told Landon that he needed to have everything transferred out of his (and Rafael’s) old room before 3 o’clock this afternoon when the painters arrived to recolour the walls. The temporary headmaster had offered to get another student to help but Landon, by habit, had refused not wanting to be any trouble. It was still so hard to believe sometimes; that he’d found a home here. It felt too good to be true most days and Landon still found himself living like he’d used to — on the principle that loud needy kids were the first to be sent away from foster families. 

So, Landon, not wanting to get on the bad side of anyone in a position of authority in the school, had gotten most of the hardest jobs done first by himself. It probably wasn’t fair to think but Landon was a little annoyed that Dr Saltzman had been kicked from the school in a matter of hours. The phoenix had been surrounded by people telling him _this school Is family _for months and yet the honour council had sent him packing within a day. Landon also couldn’t help being a bit, ok a lot, annoyed that he didn’t have anyone to represent him on the council. Landon was the only one at the school who didn’t fit into the werewolf, witch or vampire box. He was the only one apart of _Faction: Other. _He might belong to a place now but Landon Kirby was forever alone. Forever hopeless.

Landon sighed and looked at his list, he could either remove all the posters on the walls or return the old textbooks that hadn’t been given back on the last day of term. 

Landon decided to take down the posters first since that seemed to be the easiest of the two. Most of his were of album art and sci-fi movies while Raf’s tended to be more sporty. Seeing them made Landon want to run out into the woods to find his brother because there were so many moments throughout the day where the phoenix felt utterly alone. He wasn’t actually alone, Landon was always surrounded by people now, but he _felt_ alone in the moments when he turned without thinking to ask his brother if he wanted to get some lunch or when Landon looked up from a book to ask a question only to remember Rafael wasn’t sitting across from him. The Phoenix couldn't even begin to imagine what Raf was feeling, _actually_ being alone in the woods. 

Landon paused when he went to remove the last poster, it was one of his. _The Headless Horseman _it was from the original cartoon (obviously). Ever since that day at Triad industries, Landon had a strange obsession with the seeing-eye-horse and his rider. Something about that night didn’t add up. He’d been losing that fight, terribly losing actually, then…. 

Whenever Landon tried to remember what happened that night at the Malivore Pit his vision went fuzzy around the edges and it felt like one of the witches was doing an aneurism spell inside his head. The phoenix sighed and removed the last poster before neatly folding it and putting it in a box. _It was probably nothing_. Just a weird side-effect from being so close to the pit maybe.

And yet that other part of his mind, the phoenix part that had pushed _him _aside and taken control and killed his half-brother in a single moment of rage, screamed at Landon that it _no! _it wasn’t nothing, that he was missing something important. It was that part of his mind, those feelings that something was wrong, that had driven him to start going to the dock at night to drown himself over and over again searching for answers.

Landon crossed taking down the posters off his list. The dark-haired boy sighed and started searching for all the textbooks that he and Raf had left scattered about the room. Dorian had offered to put Raf’s stuff in storage but leaving his clothes and books and posters behind felt like he was leaving Raf behind and Landon would never do that. Whatever they did, they did together. 

After searching under beds, on shelves and inside bags Landon had found the two-dozen or so textbooks that he and Raf had been loaned by the school. _Introduction to Lycanthropy_, _Creatures of the Night: A History of Vampires_, _The Noble and Complex Art of Earth Magic Observed Through the Centuries_, and other mystical titles that 12-year-old him would have lost his mind to know weren’t only real things but were things he, Landon Kirby, got to study. 

Landon quickly flicked through them all, just to make sure none were damaged and he and Raf hadn’t left anything important inside them. All Raf’s were clear but Inside a few of Landon’s textbooks; Chemistry, Modern (human) History and Mathematics (it seemed so odd to have such mundane academic texts mixed with books that could be straight out of Harry Potter) were a few loose pieces of paper. 

Landon often wrote down notes on spare bits of paper when he couldn’t find his journal. Something the Phoenix had had to do a lot when his journal had gone missing that night at Triad. The bits of paper didn’t have any useful information on them. One was actually some notes on chemical equations but the others were just reminders of things he had to do, some were of feelings and situation he needed to write down somewhere. One was of some song lyrics he’d apparently been working on……

_About those eyes, the way they <strike>glow</strike> spark when she’s about to pick a fight. _

_You think you’ve locked your heart up safely, someone <strike>knocks down </strike>breaks right through._

_I’m falling for a girl, <strike>I hope I can</strike> I can’t wait to tell you all about her…._

Landon stared at the lyrics written in scrappy lead pencil for a long time. He’d written them. It was his handwriting but he couldn’t remember why he had. Love songs weren’t really his style and Landon tried to think of a girl at the school who might have inspired him to ignore that fact. 

Josie maybe? His mind thought of the kind yet short-tempered witch. She’d been one of the only people he knew who had stayed at the school over the summer with him and they’d been spending a lot of time together and though Landon did like her it didn’t seem right...

The phoenix shook his head and shoved the song lyrics into his pocket. Of course, it was Josie, who else would he have written those words about. Landon probably wrote the lyrics late one night when he was tired and he’d just forgotten about it. Still Landon probably wouldn’t finish that song, it just didn’t fit his and Jo’s relationship very well. 

Landon gathered all the textbooks and started heading to the library. Hopefully Dorian hadn’t gone out to lunch yet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man, did y’all see episode 3?!?! Hope and Landon and Josie are like a love triangle on crack. Anyway, even though this update is very late and probably not relevant anymore hopefully y’all still enjoyed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment <3 They are all the nutrition I need.
> 
> Hi. I’ve never written anything for Legacies before. Hopefully I didn’t butcher Josie’s character too bad. 
> 
> Some of you might be wondering how Hope’s bird didn’t get evacuated from the school with the rest of her stuff. It’s because Alaric had about an hour (I think? I don’t know how long it takes to be forgotten, I’m going off how long it takes London to resurrect) to make a note to clean out Hopes room and then burn all her files. He couldn’t erase 10 years of her being at the school that quick. He was bound to forget a thing or two and I also like to think he didn’t want to erase everything.


End file.
